My Future MotherInLaw
by FoRgEtReGrEt525
Summary: OneShot. Willow decides it's time for Oz to meet Sheila Rosenberg. Oz doesn't know what may lay ahead of him. R&R please!


**A/N: Ahh, I love Willow and Oz(= I don't own anything---everything belongs to Joss Whedon=p**

**Enjoyy!**

* * *

A navy blue van drove up in front of a nicely decorated white house. Willow Rosenberg peered through her window to find Daniel Osbourne making his way up the steps and into the house. She trotted down the stairs and opened the door anxiously before he could even knock.

She beamed. "Hi!"

He too smiled. "Hi Willow," he walked in and shut the door, greeting the redhead with a kiss.

Willow took his hand and leaded him into her room and they both sat at the edge of the bed.

"Mom around?" Oz asked.

Willow shook her head. "Nope, busy workin'. She's still wary with me since she found out that I practice majicks, and it didn't help that I told her that I was dating a guitarist either."

Oz merely shrugged. "I'm sure if she met me she probably won't _hate_ me. I think I'm a pretty classy guy myself."

Willow grinned. "Totally! And don't ever doubt it." she cleared her throat. "So, that's why I want you to meet her."

Oz blinked. "Wait, what?"

Willow pulled a red lock behind her ear. "I just think… if we're going to be together, we should all get acquainted with one another… And if that means meeting my Mom, then I think we should… y'know?"

His eyes trailed to the floor. "Yeah, I guess but… so soon?"

She cocked her brow. "Soon?"

He sighed. "I mean, we've only been together for two years---"

"Three," Willow corrected.

"Three, yeah. And why now? Like, this moment?"

"I just thought since we made it through graduation and we're in college now, my Mom will think that, y'know, we're both more mature," she sighed. "My Mom is very complicated to understand."

"Thanks for the heads up," Oz grinned a little.

"Do you think we can get it over with tonight?" Willow asked.

He shook his head. "I can't, tonight's the last full moon for the month."

"Oh, that's right…"

"But we can try Thursday?"

"That'll work, my Mom doesn't work late that night," said Willow.

"Do you want to have dinner at a restaurant?" asked Oz.

Willow nodded. "Yeah, I know this really fancy inexpensive place not too far away."

Oz sighed. "So… I'm meeting Mrs. Rosenberg… Should I call her Mrs. Rosenberg or by her real name?"

Willow patted Oz's knee. "Don't worry! It's not even Thursday yet. Just relax, you have nothing to worry about. Plus, you said it yourself, 'if she meets me she won't hate me.'"

"_Probably _won't hate me," Oz corrected.

Willow shook her head with a smile. "It's so ironic how you're panicking about this but when we were about to fight a giant snake at graduation you were as calm as ever."

He grinned. "I guess that's just how I am," and he leaned in for a kiss.

**Thursday night: 4:55 P.M.**

Oz tapped his foot nervously against the pavement. He stood outside of Willow's house waiting for Willow and Sheila Rosenberg to finally come out of the house. At what seemed like forever, Oz finally saw the door open and Willow and Mrs. Rosenberg make their way over to him.

"Good evening Mrs. Rosenberg," Oz smiled and opened the van door for her.

She scowled. "Ugh, you're picking us up in _this_ piece of dump?" and she waddled her way into the van.

Oz glanced at Willow, who had a sympathetic look on her face.

"_This is going to be a long night_," thought Oz.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The drive there was pretty rough. Oz's foot ached from when Mrs. Rosenberg yelled at him to suddenly press on the brake every five minutes. He would always have to calmly say: "It's okay, Mrs. Rosenberg."

Oz almost heard the angels in heaven cry out in glory when he drove into the parking lot of the restaurant. He got out of the car and opened the passenger door for Mrs. Rosenberg, ignoring the fact that she didn't say thank you. Willow stepped out of the van as well.

The three made their way into the restaurant and were immediately seated. The waiter passed out menus and walked away, leaving awkward silence between them to commence.

Mrs. Rosenberg sighed. "I could really use a Tequila Sunrise right about now."

Oz cleared his throat, ignoring the last statement. "So, Mrs. Rosenberg---"

"Please, call me Sheila."

"Uh… Sheila, how have things been at work?"

"Hm, funny you should ask. It's been quite dreadful, thank you for asking."

Oz blinked. "I… don't really see the humor in that."

Sheila raised an eyebrow and Willow decided to speak up. "Uh, okay, so um… hey Mom! How about that drink now? Waiter!"

The waiter came over, carrying a pen and pad. "Hello, what can I get for you?"

"I'll just have a Tequila Sunrise on the double," Sheila said while placing the menu on the table.

Willow sighed and smiled sweetly at the waiter. "I'll have water and a BLT club, please."

The waiter jotted it down and looked at Oz. "And for you, sir?"

"Oh, um… I'll have the same."

"Okay, you're food will be out shortly," and he left once more.

Sheila looked at Oz. "So what's your name again? Ozzy?"

Oz still sat calmly in his seat. "It's Daniel, but I go by Oz for short."

"Is that significant to something?"

"Well, my last name's Osbourne so…"

"Hm, I see," she looked at Willow. "So Willow, how's your friend Xander? I'm so surprised you two aren't together. He's such a gentleman. He's always holding doors for me and treating me with respect…"

Willow saw Oz's jaw clench. Luckily the waiter came back with the drinks. He placed the Tequila Sunrise in front of Mrs. Rosenberg. "So you're going to college with my Willow?"

_Tsk, 'her Willow.' _"Yeah, we're going to the same college," Oz said.

"Willow, make sure your grades don't go down just because of Ozzy Osbourne here. You have to keep up those grades!" she said while taking a sip from her drink.

Willow sighed frustratingly. "His name's _Oz_."

"That's what I said, right?" she looked back at Oz once more. "So, Willow tells me you play guitar?"

"Yeah, I play," said Oz.

"You're a member of some famous rock band?"

"Well… I wouldn't say famous, but we do play at the Bronze a lot."

"The Bronze? What is that, a strip club?"

Oz scratched his forehead. "No, Mrs. Rosenberg, it's a place where we all hang out."

"Hm, interesting," she took another sip.

"Mom, Oz here is such a gentleman. He stayed back senior year just for me, so we could be together. Isn't that so sweet?" Willow chirped.

"Yes, I suppose so," Sheila said. "But I hope you're keeping up your grades as well. I don't want Willow dating someone who doesn't keep up their studies."

"No, no, Oz is smart. _Very _smart actually. He makes the honor roll too," Willow smiled.

Sheila nodded. "Well, young man, that's very good. As a matter of fact, I really like you. You're very honest and well mannered."

Oz's eyes trailed over to Willow. She was just as shocked as he was. "Um… I mean, well, thank you." _Maybe it's the tequila talking…_

She smiled and took the last sip of her tequila and said, "I could use another one of these…"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The next day, Oz came back to Willow's house once more. He rang the doorbell, and to his surprise, Sheila Rosenberg answered the door.

"Ah, hello Ozzy, come on in."

Oz smiled, ignoring how she didn't say his name properly. "_I'll have to get used to that_," he concluded.

He made his way up to Willow's room, who was lying on her back reading a book.

"_The Complete Sherlock Holmes_?" Oz asked as he read the title of the book Willow was reading.

Willow smiled and sat up. "Yeah, I've decided to sink my mind into mystery and investigation."

He sat down next to her. "So, I'll admit, last night went better than I thought… well, actually, the beginning was pretty…"

Willow nodded understandingly. "It was pretty much like a nightmare."

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess. Is your Mom off today?" he added.

"Yeah, she has Fridays off since she has to work the weekends," said Willow.

Oz suddenly chuckled, making the redhead's eyebrow raise in suspicion. "What?"

He smiled. "I was just thinking of your Mom's reaction if we ever told her that I was a werewolf."

Willow paused to think about it. Her eyes trailed back to Oz, who was waiting in anticipation for her girlfriend's response.

"We'd need something stronger than a Tequila Sunrise."


End file.
